Introduction to Death
A solemn day it was. The clouds were at their darkest, and thunder was roaring at the ones who passed by. seemed to be having it's usual dark days. In the midst of this pandemonium was a raven-haired man with crimson-red eyes, and a lean figure. Clad in the darkest of clothes, he stood out among even the dark night. As his eyes wandered through the endless desert, he was truly focused on one goal. Death's Hand. It was here that he wished to reside and be accepted in. And for that, he had to find his first obstacle. But where would it be? Nobody had ever known. The night or day - in Hueco Mundo many things were unpredictable - had a welcoming, cool night breeze. The dark sky had a peaceful aura to it, even sincere in a way. The soothness of Hueco Mundo at the time was unusual to the wanderer. The wandering man wore a light blue colored kimono draped across his body. The partitiion in his hair concealed his true intentions, but gave away the impression of a naive child. An impassive gaze was imprinted upon his face as he approached the man nearby with an outstretched arm. "Welcome to the club, sir. You may call me what you like, as long as you are pleased while working alongside me...Kouhai-san" The wandering man said, his face changed into that of a small, warm smile. Sincere on the outside, yet containing sinister intentions. Kouhai, although he didn't recognise the voice primarily, he only turned his gaze to notice the young man. He saw that he had a naive, child-like attitude to him, although he wasn't caught careless as his tone revealed something else entirely. He returned his gaze to the sky, and asked him." Oh? Apologies, but you may have the wrong Kouhai on your hand. After all, my destination is far apart from what you believe it to be." Kouhai didn't bother to even reply towards the man's face, deciding to move onwards as he pleased. "Look me in the eyes when you speak to me" the wanderer said, still wearing a smile across his face. Concealing his dark thoughts. Preforming a flawless spin move, the wandered moved with agile speed to confront Kouhai from the front. Gracefully placing his palm on Kouhai's shoulder, the wanderer studied the man in front of him with slow, careful glances. Removing a small stone from his sleeve, it shined marvelously in the wanderers palm. Kouhai knew this man had an unusual side to him, revealing such an important gem-like object must have been part of an ulterior motive. This time, as the man commanded, he looked into him straight into the eyes, and replied to his gesture." I once again apologise, however. I do not seem to be familiar with you or this stone of yours. I assure you, you're speaking to the wrong person. Although, if you have proof. I wouldn't mind seeing it." Kouhai then, under the other individual's nose, was examining his appearance and more importantly, the stone he held. It shone lustrously and Kouhai immediately discerned it to be an important artifact. Although he couldn't explain it's exact workings without seeing it in action, he knew it must have had something to do with the "transmigration of races", or in simple terms, Hollow-Shinigami Hybrids." My training as a blacksmith has really helped me out." Kouhai thought to himself, reverting back to his simple look towards the man's eyes. "Exacto" he said, gripping the stone in his hand harder. As he did so, a torrent of spirit energy flooded from the stone upward. Causing a ripple in the sky, followed by the summoning of hundreds of beasts. Hollows appeared from underneath the ground, and flew down from the blue sky. Landing upon the ground with a quakening thud, a set of hundreds of roars emitted from the Hollows mouth. The gathering of Hollow continue, they all surrounded the simple stone in the wanderes hand. "Thats why I want you," he said behind the massive numbers of Hollow that surrounded him, "correction, thats why Death's Hand wants you...Kouhai-san" The artifact in his hand continued to shine a marvelous blue hue with a torrent of rainbow like colors surrounding the vicinity like a tornado. Studing Kouhai's crimson red eyes and pitch black hair, he smiled slyly. "You are indeed a skilled inventor, and equipment specialist. For that is why he wants you" he said referring to himself in third person. Slightly mentioning Death's Hand seemed to make it safe to assume that the man in front of Kouhai was indeed the exiled Shinigami, Yuuma Fujita. He vanished momentarily, before re-appearing several feet away from Kouhai, commanding his Hollow to follow him. He reappeared like a fog bank; his body, face, all cold and mysterious. Careful no to reveal to much, but also willing to do what it takes to obtain Kouhai's vast skill. Much unlike before, Yuuma did not use scare tactics to intimidate Kouhai into joining him. No, this time he would use a different approach. With pinpoint marksmanship Yuuma hurled the stone directly at Kouhai, hoping he would catch it. As he did so, his face was unchanged as he awaited to see how Kouhai would use the stone. Reacting immediately to Yuuma's unusual action, he caught the stone in the palm of his hand, and clutched it with his fingers. Examining the stone, he clearly saw the stone. It's oval shape being clearly defined, with it's unusual, yet magnificently structured dark and light blue colouring, it was truly a masterpiece of invention. Even Kouhai, someone stoic about anybody's invention, was highly impressed. Remaining his calm attitude, he held it up towards the sky." Disappear." He told the Hollows, as the azure light radiated in his hand, and the Hollows surrounding Yuuma and himself suddenly...vanished. It was as if they never existed in their lives, returning back to...whatever they were doing, Kouhai smirked slightly." So...this is the power of this stone, I must say. It could be used for '''far' more than what Yuuma is doing. But I shall play along." Kouhai thought to himself, and this time, he held it towards Yuuma. " Arrive." Suddenly, the Hollows returned, their roars echoing into the air, they surrounded Kouhai immediately as he threw the stone back to Yuuma, while saying." I am not worthy of such a powerful stone. Nor am I such a skilled inventor as you claim me to be. Although, if Death's Hand really wishes for me. Then perhaps I should display some of my skills beforehand. After all. No leader hunts down for a weakling. Or do they?" Catching the stone Yuuma's voice was wrought with civility. "You are also an intelligent man. You will be a great asset to his cause." Raising the stone with little concern it began to hover in the sky, and within seconds it tore a rippling black hole into the sky. Hundreds of thousands of silhouttess could be seen inside the gaping portal. though none of them came entirely through it. They simply remained in the portal as if they were awaiting something. "The full extent of my weapon will be displayed later..but for now." Without the usage of Shunpo, Yuuma curled the ball of his feet and dashed off toward Kouhai. Once within only a few inches from Kouhai, a long sword extended from underneath his robe and flew at Kouhai's shoulder. In less that even a moment's notice, Kouhai, with pure skill, stood only a step back with his right foot, as the swing from Yuuma's slice caused a slight wind to blow, it did not affect Kouhai in the slightest." An intelligent man? Why thank you for the praise. Although I hardly deserve it." Only moving back a few inches with a single leap, Kouhai wondered." So, this ''he you speak of. Is he truly one to work under?" Nearly falling over, Yuuma curled the ball of his feet as his body inches toward the ground; leaning forward slightly he dropped his open hand to the ground preforming a delicate handstand before flipping to his front. All the while, he talked with indifference, "yes he wants you because you do deserve it. I won't repeat myself...And your question is confusing: is he one to work under? Numerous people serve under him with pride, dignity and loyalty. Those who dislike his ideals will soon learn that my way is the only way. Choose for yourself...Kouhai-san?" Kouhai was about to chuckle at his comment, it had been noticeable that Kouhai's ignorant playfulness almost irritated the legend before him. Deciding to keep this chain going, he used flash step to immediately translocate himself next to Yuuma, all while noting down." So, is it these trivial matters of inquisitiveness that irritate you? If so, then your leadership incurs under wrath does it? After all, can curiousity be plagued from this world? Who knows..." Kouhai began to look up into the black sky, as he then told himself." Oh, yeah. Where'd that little boy of mine go?" Suddenly a shout for help could be heard from the distance." SENSEI!!!!!!! HELP!!! I'm about to be attacked!" A small child, with short brown hair and a petite figure could be heard from the distance." So that's where he left off. Honestly, he traverses with the wind so easily" Kouhai thought to himself, sighing as he used flash step once again and appeared right in front of the boy. His red eyes, confronting his for a brief moment, were now aimed at the Hollows surrounding him." Move." That simple word uttered had an aura of dominance that veiled beneath it. The mindless rampaging monsters, refusing to let down, then began to roar, as orbs of energy collected in their mouth, their crimson aura paling towards Kouhai's eyes." If you won't listen to me, then fine...don't say I didn't tell you so." Kouhai simply chanted." #33, . Blue flames erupted in Kouhai's hand, unsettled and berserk, he eventually calmed them, as his hand motioned in a simple wave. The flames, following Kouhai's trail, leaped from their cages into the wild, subduing the beasts in mere moments, as lions would to their prey, slowly and steadily torturing their victims. " Tenrai, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WALKING AWAY!!!" Kouhai hit the child on the head, and then threw him towards Yuuma's direction, albeit into the sand in front of him. He then told his 'opponent'." Please excuse him, he can be quite a nuisance." Blatantlty ignoring both Kouhai and the little boy, Yuuma raised the blue stone in his palm. It engulfed itself in a blue, exuberant flame; the fire was beserk, and rampant. It flooded the area with spirit energy and erupted forth into a column of energy in the sky. Suddenly, the beast from behind rose as if they were still alive. Sure, they had no longer a mind, or free-will but they stood regardless. Squeezing the stone harder the Hollow began to merge together until a flash removed them all from view. A single silhoutted could be seen among the plume of smoke resulting from the flash. "It'll take some time to create my it" he said slowly, implying that he had created a new being in only a few minutes. "I lead my underlings with respect, and force. Those who follow me both fear me..and admire me. In my world curiosity is the reason for all this. Without my curious mind, I would've never come this far into godship." Putting special emphasis on the last word, Yuuma chuckled before observing the boy in front of him. "Join me..and you'll both reach a level of understanding that has never been reached." Standing tall, Yuuma swung his katana in the air carelessly, suggesting to fight. "All though one should always test there power before joining someone, correct? I'll allow you to fight me...both of you." " Did you just say Godship?" Tenrai asked the man in front of him in a puzzling manner, as if he were a teacher." Um.....I don't like Gods! They don't do anything but tell us what we do. That's not fair! So, I'm not joining you. Go -!" Tenrai immediately was silenced by Kouhai, as the man's crimson eyes laid upon Yuuma's blade." So, that's his blade. I wonder..." Kouhai thought to himself briefly before stepping back with Shunpo. In only moments, he would find a large hill, and place Tenrai on the top, patting the boy's head, he told him." Don't worry about me Tenrai, just stay still. Okay?" Tenrai responded with happiness," Are you gonna fight sensei!?" Kouhai chuckled before responding." Yep, so watch carefully." His grim expression returning in a moment, Kouhai retreated into the battleground of both Yuuma and himself. He glared into Yuuma's eyes with no fear or remorse, as he plainly stated." Your acts of godship are rather....unusual. Gods do not possess curiousity do they? After all. What are gods? Epitomes of perfection that lay helpless as they are. While us, , Human, and alike possess a capability far above gods. The ability to evolve as we will. So, does godship truly lead an army such as yours?" Kouhai asked the man, before immediately brandishing a Fūma Shuriken. " So, it is a battle you wish for. Then it is one you will get." Kouhai, along with his first Fūma Shuriken, equipped several others that he brandished through the usage of the Kido, ." Be prepared, for I am no easy opponent to fight. Let alone, defeat." Yuuma was jarred up by Kouhai's previous "god" question. "What is a god" he inquired in a sarcastic tone as if mocking an unruly child. "Allow me to correct you. A god is one with eyes that tell of his anguished-filled past; as only a power such as that can be obtained only after pain has been felt. Power to make others obey him through sheer, unwavering fear. A being that has gained the knowledge, and strength that surpasses all others. Most of all, a god can change the world as they see fit, and uses the power there bestowed upon to the absolute fullest." Retailiating to Kouhai's mobilization, Yuuma challenged him with a furious leap, landing atop a boulder to the east. "Human...Hollow...Shinigami...any and every race must evolve in order to reach such a level. A level which is unobtainable by normal circumstances. Thats why you are needed among my army..Kouhai-san. I realize you are powerful and skilled...thats why your so popular" placing special sincere emphasis on the word "popular". Standing gracefully atop the boulder and keeping his blade at the helm, Yuuma spout out a Okasen with little preparation. A simple warning shot meant to graze Kouhai and to simply cause him to move about carelessly, or maybe too cautiously. Almost beginning to sigh at the man's response, Kouhai only chanted, " Nagareboshi" as the Fūma Shuriken, known as Medogi in his hand was bathed in Kouhai's spiritual power. In one simple movement, Kouhai threw Medogi at Yuuma's incoming Okasen. While in movement, it spun at ferocious speeds and suddenly, almost looked like a meteorite that traveled at enormous speeds. Colliding with Yuuma's Okasen in only a moment, Medogi casually sliced through the blast as if it was nothing more than butter. Continuing on it's path, it was directed immediately towards Yuuma's head." Well, this will '''teach' him something about how to battle me. I hope at the very least he doesn't consider himself a god. As, if a god was so easily deflected, then I'd wonder how it would lead the entire world, let alone an organisation." Kouhai thought to himself, glaring at Yuuma while doing so. A ferocious battle begins! A God and an Inventor! Continuing his rant, "a god determines his followers abilities. What the specialize in, and enables his followers to use that power to the fullest." Thrusting his blade onto the ground, his katana casually sliced through the boulder beneath him causing him to fall on his feet atop the rubble and the Fuma Shuriken passed over its target. "That was merely a warning shot, to see how you would react." Looking around at the rubble beneath his feet, he gradually studied the landscape before looking upward at Kouhai. Observing his crimson eyes, the many weapons that he held, and the constant gaze on his face. Watching the little boy from afar, he couldn't help but chuckle before turning back toward Kouhai. "A mere child. A weapons-MASTER is hanging around with a child, and a pathetic child at that." he chatised. Sighing, he utilized his amazing speed to cover the distance between him and Kouhai in a matter of seconds. Only a few inches from Kouhai, he curled the ball of his feet and spun. Preforming his "stunt", he stood back-to-back with Kouhai with only a couple of inches parting them. His face was impassive and without a moments hesitation he thrusted his blade backwards, not even bothering to turn around. Kouhai, slightly irritated by the outcome of events, and wishing to sigh at his continued rant, chanted." '''Hyakkasōmei.'" Suddenly, in less than even a moment's notice, weapons somehow protruded from Kouhai's back, giving him the momentum to propel forward, blocking and evading the incoming attack." So, you determine your followers abilities? So then, why do you recruit followers with particular abilities? And you make their powers used to the fullest?" Pausing, as he sighed at Yuuma's conception of a god, he retreated the weapons he summoned as he remembered his comment on Tenrai." Oh, and about Tenrai. Please don't bother to insult him, he has far more talent than most adults are even capable of. I guarantee he would be analysing every single action and even the words of this battle. Aren't you Tenrai?" Tenrai heard him, but he was deep in concentration, analysing the movements Yuuma and Kouhai had been making, he would ignore his question entirely. Kouhai smirked," You see, I was right." "So what. A child with great potential still won't become much unless he is nutured correctly. To answer your previous question, I recruit those with special abilities that fits my needs. My conception of a god is very simple, in fact, it was there all along. You just failed to realize it" he chatised monotonically. "If you wish, I'll place it into words you can understand. You are a master inventor, creator...however, can you use each and every weapon to its full potential? Can you really utilize each weapon under any circumstance, and use said weapon to the fullest? If so, show me." Propelling himself backwards - with what he considered little speed - he appeared several feet away from Kouhai's front. Just as his tone, his face was indifferent. "Fracture, Jigen Kyori." " Wow, nice idea there. Okay, maybe I can't use every one of these weapons to their full potential. But does it mean you are able to make me? Is your power of invention so powerful and broad that there is no distinguishing between your abilities? If so, then I pity your godness, or whatever it is." Kouhai immediately took two steps backwards, making sure he was not in the range of Yuuma's zanpakuto. Immediately cautious at the almost bland transformation, Kouhai analysed the zanpakuto's name, which commonly hinted at it's abilities." Jigen Kyori.... It is possible, but I can't be certain....yet." Kouhai thought to himself, as he flipped to the mountain where Tenrai watched the battle. " Tenrai, give me my blade." Tenrai, immediately responding to his master, almost as if he was a robot gave the blade to him." Now, since you've released your zanpakuto, I think I might change my tactics...Ever so slightly." Kouhai emphasised on the word slightly, using his playful tone to taunt his opponent into attacking him. "See for yourself if I can make your full potential come out. Power of invention...no, no you mistake. I am no inventor nor craftsman. I'm simple a strong-headed visionary with great looks" he chuckled, before continuing the battle. A blinding flash ensued, concealing Jigen Kyori and in seconds, the blade transformed to Dual Dao Blades. "Now what should I do..do..do!" On the last "do" Yuuma went up in a red plume of smoke. The grass sprung up underneath Yuuma's feet as he dashed off toward the mountain. The wind was at his mercy by the deafening speed he traveled at. Before a second could pass, Yuuma has already reached Kouhai, face-to-face with the man. He swung both his blades in a diagonal postion attempting to slice Kouhai into four pieces. " Hyakkaseihō" Kouhai had chanted before Yuuma was able to touch him. Suddenly, weaponry had been summoned off the ground, rising up into the wide sky as their presence rejected Yuuma completely." Tenrai. Move!" Tenrai without any hesitation began moving at a very large speed, albeit falling down repeatedly in the process as he reached another dune. Deactivating the technique, Kouhai told the man." It seems I must." Kouhai then immediately chanted."Samezaya" As using flash steps, he immediately went before Yuuma, and attempted to blow him away with a single thrust from the butt of his zanpakuto. Accepting the attack, the butt of the zanpakuto strukch Yuuma in the chest propelling him backwards. Landing on the ground below, Yuuma wore a scowl upon his face. "This isn't working" he murmered angrily. Jumping atop a large red tower, he looked down at Kouhai with disgust, and contempt. "Avoid this technique..." he thought to himself. With that a large circle appeared before Kouhai - only a few feet away - then procedded to fire multiple blasts outward in cage-like formation. However, a few of the streaming blasts flew behind Kouhai, and quickly changed direction; thus blasts were angling toward Kouhai from front and behind! Unable to dodge the attack, at the least through convential means, Kouhai was blasted by the repeated attacks that the technique gave off. He soon used Shunpo to gain some distance once again, as he told the man." Getting angry are you?" Kouhai said in a playful tone as he normally would. "Angry, no, remember, I told you I would be testing you. I'm just dissappointed you haven't taken me seriously yet." he said bluntly, with an pessimistic tone and an impassive face, much like always. Preforming an elegant stance, Yuuma stood upon his left foot before pointing both his blade at Kouhai. They appeared as one as he held them and his stance was only further complimented by the light breeze and gentle cool air of the area. The wispy sound of the air echoed about as Yuuma made his move! He dashed off with ease, and in little time at all he appeared directly in front of Kouhai with a nonchalant figure. He slouched forward as he looked at Kouhai with disdain. "Hit me, I dare ya'!" Knowing that Yuuma was unnecessarily provoking him, Kouhai instantly used Shunpo to gain some distance, and threw a single shuriken at Yuuma, wondering why such a man would do so. He then regained his composure once again, and stood on a high dune, saying." I haven't taken you seriously yet? You really think that, just because I haven't used my shikai yet?" Kouhai said, as he looked at his blade, and pointed it towards Yuuma." Remember one thing. Actually this might be a compliment to you in a way, won't it? Well, anyways. You are somebody who someone must take seriously at all times. You're devious, cunning, and in all ways...frightening." Kouhai then said on a lighter tone." Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm paranoid, so I take everything seriously, haha." Unusually, Yuuma waited for what seemed like several seconds before avoiding the shuriken with a nonchalant strike from the butt of his Jigen Kyori, he then proceded to catch the shuriken. Staying quiet, Yuuma listened to Kouhai intently before responding, or better yet, choosing not to respond was the most appropriate choice for Yuuma at the time. In a blur, Yuuma moved at suddenly incredible speeds as if he had removed large weights that had hindered all his movements from before. Before Kouhai could react, Yuuma was behind him, one of Jigen Kyori's Dao Swords were at his neck and the other at Kouhai's waist. Without speaking, Yuuma removed from his offensive position, and lowering the level of his Dao Sword he tossed a shuriken at Kouhai. "'' Using my own weapon against me?" Kouhai thought, knowing he had no way of completely avoiding his strike, he swiftly turned around, using a powerful strike from his blade to attempt to disarm Yuuma of his Dao Sword, while lowering his arm and using a powerful arm strike, attempted to deflect the shuriken from him, although it barely scratched his leg, he noted that the pain was more than an average shuriken, a result of his craftmanship no doubt." I need to test my weapons on myself now..." He thought to himself. Leaping backwards as a display of his skillful speed, he hadn't the skill to avoid the strike before his blade was successfully torn from him as a result from Kouhai's attack. His left Dao Sword was thrown to the ground. Observing the events unfolding, instead of going for the blade and risking a wild flurry with Kouhai or instead of completely ignoring it all together, Yuuma did the unexpected; he tossed his other Dao Sword at Kouhai with excellent marksmanship and pinpoint precision. " Oh?" Kouhai thought out loud, noting that Yuuma's tactics were slightly...unusual, but then, suddenly, he remembered Jigen Kyori's name. He realised that and immediately attempted to block the attempt while using Medogi once again, throwing the Fuma Shuriken to intercept the sword's path. He then sheathed his blade, in preparation for something unexpected. "Good" Yuuma murmered under his breath, before preforming a sequence of ..unsually step patterns. In what seemed like skipping and hopping patterns he manuever his body in a C-like position in mid-air directly above the colliding Fuma Shuriken and Dao Sword, and while overlooking the clashing metal, the clinging noise rining about, he fired a large spherical fireball toward Kouhai which quickly engulfed the thrown objects. Meanwhile, Yuuma wore a half-assed grin on his face as he enjoyed the battle before him, knowing that it would only become more intense. " ''That Kido spell..." Kouhai thought, knowing it wasn't a simple fireball that was a waste of energy, Kouhai muttered." Humble Oneself, Higejiman." Suddenly, instead of a huge release of spiritual energy, Kouhai's blade retreated itself into the darkness. Suddenly, Kouhai's reserves of spiritual power lowered, as suddenly, it was as if he weakened himself." There, you wanted serious. You have it." Kouhai muttered to Yuuma, before shifting his positioning to appear on his right, without any effort exerted at all. "Damn you" Yuuma cursed under his breath instantly realizing the change in Kouhai's posture, tone, facial expression everything pointing to the fact that Kouhai had believed he won and with that information along with what was previously said by Kouhai, Yuuma inferred that Higejiman was a force to be reckoned with. Putting on a delicate facade in order to lead Kouhai into a trap, Yuuma expertly changed his tone, and overall aura. "Higejiman, huh? What a foolish name. Pride is something that the powerful have. Not ones who have respect. You may have respect for others, but without forcing that same respect back then your left unfulfilled and pride-less" he explained. "Regardless, you've lost." Yuuma stated plainly before firing a flurry of intense fireballs from the air. Prior to this, he took a firm stance high into the sky. Immediately using his enhanced speed, Kouhai evaded the flurry of fireballs whilst slicing them with his blade, however, slight burns from the intense heat were visible on his skin in the form of burn marks. Yet, using his shunpo prowess, he landed on the top of another dune, before speeding himself up and heading towards Yuuma in the sky, channelling a small amount of reishi to his blade, he swung his sword at Yuuma, directing it towards his upper body, more specifically his chest at high speeds. "Thats what I like" Yuuma said with a chuckle, however reality was far faster than Kouhai at the moment. Jigen Kyori has been in effect and with said power, Yuuma was several meters away; safe from Kouhai's'' initial'' attack. However, the series of fireballs, continous size and destructive force in each one and the respective consistency and speed drained Yuuma's spiritual energy. Though he wouldn't show it, Yuuma was breathing heavily, and little to no stamina left or so it seemed, nevertheless, Yuuma had wished to end the fight on his own terms. Realizing that Kouhai had much more skill than he, both in close combat, and distance combat, and that Yuuma's only chance of winning would be to continue to rely on Jigen Kyori or fight him head on. The choice would soon be shown, with Yuuma's next move. "Good, good." Yuuma said smiling for the first time in the fight, he was sincerly cheerful with how the fight unfolded. "His speed, agility, and ability to adapt is highly capable, but then again I have only been using low-level attacks. Geez, guess I better step my game up!" he thought, followed by Yuuma uttering something quietly. As soon as he did, his blade flew from the ground below to his open hand. Switching his blades quickly between his left and right hands, Yuuma chimed a sweet song before rushing toward Kouhai with both his blades slicing, and slashing about at the whim of Yuuma's arms with concern and much power! Slicing the supposed "Yuuma" in front of him with a powerful sword imbued with energy, it ended with a powerful shockwave that destroyed the entirety of "Yuuma". However, shockingly, there was nothing there in the empty space where he attempted to attack his opponent, entirely nothing, he saw absolutely no signs of life, barring the young boy who gazed at his master and his adversary with extreme determination." What is this?" Kouhai thought, as he took upon a defensive position, clutching his blade with his right hand, he equipped Medogi in his left, using to his advantage that it took up a large area and used it to defend his left side, making sure he was fully equipped for any form of attack. Yuuma continue dashing forward. His blunt charge was just as it was; blunt. He wanted to cause damage, and using Jigen Kyori to distort Kouhai's distance was essential. This time, it was the real Yuuma. Coming within close range of Kouhai he spun both of his feet around each other. With skilled footwork he spun around Kouhai like a top. With Kouhai in the center, he extended his arms out and swung about faster as his spinning would only lead him to spin at faster rates. With his blades out, he slashed around Kouhai and surely, Kouhai could only sit back and become defensive in order to withstand the onslaught. Kouhai, not shocked at the development of events, but irritated at how easily he was fooled by Yuuma, attempted to discern a way out of this attack. But first, he moved Medogi instantly to block the primary assault from Yuuma, being assaulted mildly with several cuts in the process. Using this, he began to think, " First of all, he's using a spinning attack, so there '''should' be a large amount of momentum behind the attack...So, would that be the correct strategy?" Kouhai thought, as suddenly, his positioning began to change. Kouhai, using his spiritual energy, channeled it through Medogi, increasing it's radius and power enough to erect a barrier of sorts, using it to withstand the brunt of Yuuma's rotating attack, single cuts, scratches and everything of the sort, but he didn't give in." ''The amount of energy he put into this attack, and the amount he has used previously, he shouldn't be able to keep this up...for long at the least." "So he is withstanding it. Very...nice Kouhai-san." Yuuma said followed by a chuckle. As fast as it had begun, his attack ended. Jumping back about, or what seemed like a simple foot he landed atop a jagged rock. Sitting down he was awkwardly comfortable and in seconds he adorned an ominous smile. Concealing his own tiring with a cheerful grin, Yuuma was indeed unable to exert much more physical energy; he needed to rest, even if it be for a moment. "Fracture" he said silently, which de-activated Jigen Kyori and in an instant, Yuuma was long gone. Seconds later, a faint voice was heard near Kouhai's apprentice, which was then followed by a clapping noise. "Ha, good, good. But we are far from finished, Kouhai-san. Tell me whad' ya' think?" His unusual comfortable state was both to lead Kouhai in and to inform him that Yuuma was in control. Concealing his katana underneath his robe, Yuuma took a more relaxed state. Tenrai, breaking his concentration, turned towards Yuuma, drawing a small dagger he himself crafted from it's sheath in his pocket, he held it in a defensive stance." I'm not just a little kid you know!" Tenrai said, clutching his blade while feeling an immense presence from him." Tenrai, drop it and answer his question." Kouhai ordered, Tenrai, re-sheathing his dagger, said." Well, I think that was a good fight! But, sensei beats all!" Tenrai said, as Kouhai smirked. Knowing that Yuuma, still had another plan upon his sleeve, Kouhai merely told Tenrai to run towards him, which he did at high speeds, albeit falling over in the sands clumsily as he usually did. Eventually, after tiring, Tenrai reached Kouhai." There we go." Kouhai patted Tenrai's head, as Kouhai remarked to Yuuma." You trying to prove something here? Well, I guess this fight should end here. My energy is dropping as well." Kouhai said, as he was panting as well, with bruises all over his body, and cuts upon his outfit, he knew if he went any longer, it'd be hazardous. "I have no intention of harming the boy. I can easily tell that he is special. Remember I know who Aizen is too, Tenrai..your energy has a faint impression of him." he said smiling before discretely moving toward the duo. "I don't know why you told Tenrai-san to flee from me, I was simply asking him a question. I had no intention of harming him, in fact, I like him and you, Kouhai-san." Though he clearly had multiple scenario's playing out in his mind, he was sincere, confident and overall, honest. "Anywho, I think its about time you made your choice. I've fought you, I've showcased a few of my abilities and I will give you full benefits of Death's Hand. Our friendly doors are open to you, Kouhai-san. And all things aside, I'm sure that you need me, just as much as I need you.." Kouhai, although he knew that Yuuma didn't wish any harm to the boy, Kouhai didn't want any sort of harm befalling upon Tenrai, whether it be emotional, physical or mental, although Kouhai had no qualms about training him of course. He then thought about Yuuma's proposition, and then lightly smirked at his final comment." I need you as much as you need me eh?" Kouhai paused for a moment, for some reason, he took a deep breath, as inside, he was supposedly slightly nervous, although nobody could tell, not even Yuuma." Well, I accept your proposition of joining Death's Hand. Of course, I won't be actively engaging in activity mind you, I'll only participate in conflicts that are in need of me. Otherwise, I shall be off with Tenrai." Kouhai then took something out of his pocket. It was a small stone of sorts, the size of which was only around the Unnatural Advance's, however, it was pure white in it's colouration, and despite it's size, was made of sheer beauty, among anything else. He took it out and scanned it for a moment, as he told Tenrai to hold it." That stone there? It will be the best form of communication between both of us. Our spiritual signatures have clashed greatly, a result of this battle, and due to this, your energy signature responds to mine and vice-versa, if only ever so slightly. This stone, invented by me oh...a hundred years ago I think, uses that to it's advantage. Channeling your thoughts into this stone, it will convert it into spiritrons which will automatically create a holographic image that conveys your message to me in it's exact form. So, make sure it isn't too malevolent, as Tenrai will be the one to take the messages. Oh, I forgot to tell you what it's called. It is named, Kinkai. Take good care of it." Kouhai explained thoroughly, taking another from his pocket and throwing it at Yuuma, knowing he'd catch it. "Thats what I mean...Master Craftsman." he said loudly, catching the Kinkai with ease he held it up alongside his own Unnatural Advance. Palming them both in his left hand, he carressed with carefully as he noted there distint, different and unique spiritual energy. With a smile, he thought of Kouhai's response, "of course. You aren't obligated to actively participate. Simply, to stick around and assist me with flanning the flames." he said ominously. Placing the stones underneath his kimono, they were excellently hid from view as he did with Jigen Kyori. "I hope you have no qualms. I would like to introduce you to a few of my cohorts. Mind you, they are a lil' odd. Hahaha" " Master Craftsman? Please don't use that term. I don't really like the flow of it. Kouhai will do fine for me." Kouhai said, as he yawned a bit, for some reason he felt strangely tired, even though he shouldn't be." Pardon me." Kouhai said, before continuing." Cohorts eh? I wouldn't be surprised if they were odd. Actually I would be surprised if they weren't. So I'll meet them, good to know who I might fight with one day." Kouhai said before gesturing to Tenrai, who eagerly followed along. "Of course, Kouhai-san." he said with a sincere smile followed by a quick nod. Pacing forward several steps, Yuuma brought a stone out of his robe which shined a indescribable, incandescent color before a torrent of swirling holes appeared in the once beautiful sky above. However, nothing emerged from it, and turning back slowly, he spoke, "Perhaps, you can follow me. Hopefully you won't miss Hueco Mundo. Will be leaving to Las Noches, and using a garganta will be much quicker then running there." he explained. A single figure stood at the entrance of the portal, its frame was small yet muscular. Its hair white, and its aura demonic. A smile it adorned, yet behind it was deceit and greed. "You comin'!" the figure demanded. Another Introduction. Allies or Enemies? Time Shall Tell. Kouhai merely moved his face upward, noting the strange individual, he merely glanced at him for a moment. Judging by his appearance, he was not a mere arrancar or hollow, but something...of another origin. His demonic aura didn't help either, Tenrai was truly frightened for once, as he hid behind Kouhai, Kouhai asked Yuuma." Yuuma, who and what is this man? I know he is no mere subordinate."